Missing Ring TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Oneshot dans le quel Tsuna perd son alliance. Couple principal: R27. Couple mineur: 8059.


Missing Ring → Anneau Disparu

Auteur : starlightyuki

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à starlightyuki qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur ce Oneshot. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic d'origine: s/12623916/1/Missing-Ring

Merci à: Caliste, Tsuki Banritt et Yuiu pour leur Reviews!

Yuiu: Oui très mignon j'ai bien aimé donc je pense que si j'en trouve d'autre dans le genre, ba j'en referais surtout si ça plais ^^ Et oui la fin peut être interprété de différentes façons ^^ En tout cas merci pour le com à la prochaine! Ciao~

Tsuki Banritt: ton pseudo n'est pas apparu mais merci à toi pour le commentaire! (je pense que c'est toi ^^)

Merci à: Akimi Aya AuroreMalfoy, Cassiopee hinamori, Crazy-iya, marjo1607, mizuki akuma, Sayochi, tenshi-sakura-love et Wisper-Write pour Follow ou pour avoir mit en favoris!

Et je vous dit bonne lecture~

''Nononononon, ça ne peut PAS arriver.''

Natsu leva les yeux alors que son maître bougeait frénétiquement dans la pièce, ouvrant et fouillant dans les tiroirs, enlevant les draps et regardant sous le lit dans une recherche frénétique. Le lion du ciel bailla avant de baisser la tête à nouveau, seulement pour laisser échapper un miaulement surpris alors qu'il était soulevé de son confortable oreiller.

''Désolé Natsu.'' S'excusa Tsuna alors qu'il le reposait.

Le jeune don agrippa ses cheveux, regardant la pièce, un froncement inquiet sur le visage. Il allait le tuer. Il allait se tuer! Comment, comment avait-il pu le perdre.

"Mon bureau!"

Natsu cligna des yeux alors qu'il courrait hors de la pièce et regarda la pièce avant d'oser aller après lui.

Impossible qu'il ait des problèmes pour ce désordre.

~KHR~

''Vas-t'en, lâches-moi, idiot de baseballeur!''

''Allez, Hayato, juste un baiser.''

Hayato regarda Takeshi alors que le gardien de la pluie enveloppait un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Il venait juste de revenir d'une mission et il voulait au moins un peu d'amour de son têtu d'amant.

''Lâches-moi, je dois pren-''

Un bruyant fracas vint du bureau du Tsuna. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de courir dans le couloir.

"Tsuna!/Juudaime!"

''Oh merci mon dieu. Les gars, aidez-moi!''

Les deux gardiens clignèrent des yeux. Le bureau entier avait l'air d'avoir été saccagé, des papiers et des livres étaient partout, les tiroirs étaient retournés et une des photos était tombée du bureau mais Tsuna semblait indemne, frénétique et nerveux mais complètement indemne.

"Juudaime qu-"

''J'ai perdu mon anneau.''

Takeshi leva un sourcil. ''Mais c'est-''

''Mon alliance!'' Cria Tsuna. ''J'ai vérifié ma chambre et la salle de bain et je n'ai pas pu le trouver, alors j'ai cru que je l'avais peut-être enlevé pendant que je signais des papiers mais il n'est pas LA!''

Le don s'effondra dans sa chaise, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux alors qu'il agrippait ses cheveux de frustration. Les deux gardiens échangèrent un regard. Pour Tsuna, perdre l'anneau était du jamais vu. Si il n'était pas à son doigt, c'était sur une chaîne autour de son cou. Ils savaient que l'anneau voulait dire beaucoup pour lui, ce n'était pas juste parce que c'était son alliance, il y avait une raison particulière.

''Ne t'en fais pas Tsuna.'' Le rassura Takeshi. ''Nous allons t'aider à la trouver.''

''Vraiment?'' Tsuna leur donna un regard plein d'espoir.

Gokudera plaça une main sur sa poitrine. ''Bien sûr Juudaime. Nous allons la trouver en un rien de temps.''

~KHR~

C'était sans espoir.

Ils avaient regardés partout, ils avaient vérifiés la buanderie, la salle d'entraînement, l'aile médical, la cuisine, la salle de bal. Tous les coins et recoins du manoir sans chance.

Tsuna se laissa tomber sur son lit refait et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient cherchés toute la journée, quand ils furent appelés ils arrêtèrent, le dîner avait déjà commencé. Tsuna leur avait dit qu'il allait vérifier dans sa chambre une dernière fois et qu'il prendrait quelque chose plus tard.

Il leva sa main gauche et la regarda, regardant son annulaire. Il y avait une bande de peau légèrement plus blanche du reste de sa peau.

 _'Comment ais-je pu la perdre? Quand l'ai-je enlevé?_ ' Se demandait Tsuna alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers le jour où il avait reçu l'anneau.

 _C'était magnifique, pour quelque chose de si simple. Tsuna sourit à la bande d'or rose autour de son doigt, la lumière de la ville se reflétant dessus. Des mois de planification, du gâteau, à la couleur des fleurs et au traitement des planerzillas (si quelqu'un sais ce que c'est où se que ça veut dire je suis preneuse) du mariage, tout cela en valait la peine pour cette simple petite bande._

 _Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un doux baiser fut placé sur sa nuque._

 _''Fatigué?'' Demanda Tsuna, regardant toujours l'anneau._

 _''Non, j'aime juste tenir ma femme dans mes bras.''_

Tsuna roula des yeux à cela. Mais il y avait toujours une sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Une grande main attrapa la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts.

 _''C'était l'anneau de ma mère.''_

 _Tsuna regarda par dessus sont épaule vers son mari, surpris. ''Vraiment?''_

 _''Mmm. Elle est morte quand j'avais treize ans mais elle m'a fait promettre de la donner à la personne qui était plus que quelqu'un que j'aime.''_

 _Un rougissement s'étendit sur les joues du plus jeune, faisant rire le plus vieux. Il se retourna et regarda son mari._

 _''Donc je suis plus que ton amour?''_

Sa réponse fut un rare sourire, ceux que seul lui était autorisé à voir. Il ferma les yeux alors que son mari se penchait, chuchotant contre ses lèvres avant de les presser contre elles.

 _''Tu es mon tout, mon dame de ciel.''_

Et il était partit et avait perdu son anneau. Tsuna posa ses bras sur ses yeux, sentant une légère brûlure.

''Tu ne devrais pas être au dîner?''

Le don s'empressa de s'asseoir, regardant vers la voix. ''R-Reborn.''

Le tueur à gage haussa un sourcil aux larmes qui remplirent ses yeux caramels. Avant qu'il ne puisse le gronder sur le fait qu'un boss ne devait pas pleurer, le don avait traversé la chambre, ses bras s'enroulant rapidement autour du plus âgé alors qu'il pressait son visage dans sa poitrine. Reborn pouvait sentir les larmes de Tsuna mouiller sa chemise.

''Je suis désolé, Reborn, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais m-mon anneau.''

"Quoi?"

''J-Je l'avais la nuit dernière -hic- puis il n'était plus là ce matin -hic- j-j'ai cherché partout. Hayato, Takeshi et mo...moi… nous avons retourné le manoir -hic- mais… mais...''

"Tsu-"

''Je sais à quel point -hic- l'anneau compte -hic- pour toi et… moi.. Renato je suis tellement désol-mmfh!?''

Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux alors que Reborn attrapait son visage et l'embrassait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'embrassait-il? Il devrait lui crier dessus, lui tirer dessus, faire quelque chose à la Reborn!

''Tu as fini?'' Demanda Reborn, souriant au regard confus sur le visage de son mari. ''J'ai pris ton anneau pendant que tu dormais.''

Tsuna cligna des yeux. ''T-Toi? Renato, pourquoi?''

Renato roula des yeux alors qu'il mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite boîte en velours. ''Je comptais te surprendre pour notre anniversaire la semaine prochaine mais je pense que j'aurais dû te le dire si j'avais su que tu paniquerais autant.''

Tsuna rougit d'un rouge vif. ''J-Je… t-tu… mais.. attends, pourquoi tu avais besoin de mon anneau?''

Renato ria doucement, ouvrant la boîte. Là, installé dans les oreillers, se trouvait son anneau. Tsuna laissa échapper un rire de soulagement. Son mari sourit et prit l'anneau, l'inclinant légèrement, son sourire s'agrandit alors que les larmes remplissait à nouveau les yeux de Tsuna lorsqu'il le vit.

''Mia amata eterno cielo.'' Murmura Renato alors qu'il glissait l'anneau au doigt de Tsuna, levant sa main à ses lèvres et y plaça un baiser. (Mon bien aimé ciel éternel)

''Renato.'' Tsuna sourit amoureusement, posant son front contre la poitrine du tueur à gage. ''Je me sens horrible maintenant d'avoir gâché ta surprise.''

''Tu ne l'a pas gâché.'' Dit Renato, enveloppant son bras autour de la taille de Tsuna et en inclinant la tête pour le regarder. ''Le fait que tu étais contrarié parce que tu pensais l'avoir perdu, m'a fait réaliser à quel point c'est important pour toi.''

''Bien sûr, c'était l'anneau de ta mère... ainsi… que le symbole de notre amour.''

Ils se sourirent tout deux, avant que Renato ne se penche et l'embrasse. Tsuna laissa échapper un petit cri alors que son mari le soulevait, le don enveloppa instantanément ses jambes. Renato se fraya un chemin et Tsuna senti un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale au sourire narquois qui passa sur le visage du tueur à gage.

''Maintenant, je pense qu'une punition pour avoir causé autant de chaos pendant que j'étais parti est à l'ordre du jour.''

Fin

Et voilà un petit Oneshot tout mignon ^^ avec le pairing R27 ^^ Quand dîtes vous? Aller à plus, ciao~


End file.
